


Morning Light

by sweetdreamsofgelato (Dolceamara)



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolceamara/pseuds/sweetdreamsofgelato
Summary: Short fluffy/mildly angsty one-shot about saying (temporary) goodbyes
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Kudos: 19





	Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> A reposting of my work from Tumblr. You can find me there by the same name (sweetdreamsofgelato). 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> Disclaimer: Complete work of fiction from the recesses of my own imagination. No infringement intended.

The first alarm woke you only briefly. The room was still and dark, and the chill of the early morning breeze drifting through the open window sent you burrowing deeper into your nest of blankets. The alarm continued buzzing as you felt one of Henry’s strong hands glide down your side, fingers splaying across your stomach and drawing gentle circles over your skin before tugging you closer.

“Your alarm is still ringing.” You murmured sleepily as you nestled closer to him, luxuriating in the warmth he radiated.

“Let it.” Henry grunted, lazily throwing one heavy leg over you as he pulled your body flush to his. Soft, sleepy kisses trailed along your neck and down to your shoulder as you drifted off to sleep again.

The buzz from the second alarm was even more insistent than the first. A soft snuffle joined the early morning chorus, and you felt Kal press his nose into your hand. You gently caressed his snout before he shuffled away, likely for another attempt at rousing Henry from bed.

Henry was still curled possessively around you, unwilling to surrender you to the inevitable sunrise that began to filter through the curtains. Not that you blamed him. These moments, the ones when you could both shut out the world and escape into each other were your most treasured.

They were also the most fleeting.

The phone buzzed for the third time, angrily bouncing atop the bedside table before falling into Henry’s pile of packed luggage. You felt the bed shift under Henry’s weight as he untangled your bodies and finally rose. The pang of loss was sharp and immediate. You rolled over into the warmth he left behind, not willing to give it up so quickly.

Henry sat on the side of the bed as he worked the sleep from his neck and shoulders. Kal, who padded over as soon as Henry sat up, laid his head on Henry’s knee.

“A man and his beast.” You adored watching their morning ritual full of ear scratches and hushed affirmations of love and devotion. When Henry loved, he loved fiercely, deeply, and without restraint. It was, by far, your most favorite quality of his.

A smile ghosted across Henry’s lips before he leaned down to brush a tender kiss against your mouth.

“Good morning, love” His voice was low and gravelly, tinged with sleep and lingering exhaustion and shadowed in ill-concealed sadness.

“No ear scratches? I see how it is.” You attempted to lighten the mood as you feigned a pout.

“Mmm, ear scratches are reserved for my best hound. You’ll have to settle for kisses.” His thumb ran along the sensitive line of your jaw, and his fingers curled into your hair as he pulled you closer.

You sighed heavily, “If I must.”

You and Henry shared many kisses. From the tentative first kisses laced with want and uncertainty, ardent kisses fueled by impatient desire, to gentle kisses exchanged for no other reason than to connect —if only briefly— before getting on with your day.

This kiss was your favorite. It always started unhurriedly, a quiet reverent spark that slowly smoldered until it burst to life and raged through your veins like wildfire. It was all-consuming and so laden with emotion that you felt it would rend you in two.

Your arms slid around his neck, holding him against you before mustering the power to break away.

“Henry, you need to get ready. The plane will leave without you if you don’t get moving.”

“Let it.” He growled before capturing your mouth again, silencing your half-hearted protests with another fervent kiss.

Your hand stilled against his cheek and your thumb ran soothingly along the rough morning stubble. It took every ounce of willpower in your possession to pull away again.

“Henry, stop.”

He sighed, resting his forehead on yours. You could feel the hammering of his heart and his unsteady breathing and wished you could give in to him, but you knew what he really needed from you. Saying goodbye always brought out the worst of his insecurities.

“I know it’s a long time and I wish I could go with you.” You paused and waited until his gaze finally met yours. “We will be fine. It’s just a few months. Call me day or night if you need.”

He buried his face in your neck and drew an unsteady breath, “You’ll be here when I get back?”

“I’ll always be here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @ https://sweetdreamsofgelato.tumblr.com/


End file.
